One night or more ?
thumb|282pxDas wird eine Niff ff weil ich einfach nicht ohne kann .Nennt mich paranoied aber Niff ist meine Lieblingsbezihung auch wenn es sie villeicht nie geben wird . Du bist wundervoll ! nick's sicht '' "I HAVE NEVER DONE " riefen Wes und David , wir hatten die Nationals gewonnen und wollten das feiern . Wir sasen alle in einem Kreis und warteten darauf das Wes mit den Kurzen kam . Er setzten sich und wollte schon anfangen bit einer der neulinge fragte "Wie geht das ?" Wes, Davis,Flint,Nick,Blaine und ich fingen an zu lachen "janz einfach ... wenn du es noch nicht gemacht hat kippst du keinen ,wenn dus jemancht hast kipste einfach enen !" Blaine war schon so hacke das er nochnichtmal mehr stehen konnte . Wes hob das glas "Wer hat noch nie nen ständer in der Mädchen umkleide gekriegt ?" Wes strallte in die runde und ein im chor klingendes "DU ARSCH " war zu hören ,alle kippten auser ich und alle sahen mich seltsam an "Haha Jeff is Schwul !" lachte Blaine und er viel von der Couch . Nick sah Blaine böse an und in meinen Hals war ein riesiger klos "Alles okay ?" NIck sah mich besogt an . Ich stand auf und lief zur mini bar wo ich mir die Jägermeister flasche aufeinmal rein Kippte "WOW ALTER !" sagte Nick und nahm sie mir weg . Als sich unsere Hände berührten musste ich schlucken "Sätzt für die runden einfach aus " sagte Nick und strich mir über die Wange . Mir wurde war ums Herz und mein verlangen nach ihm wude noch größer . Ich setzte mich für die restlichen runde an die seite und Wes sah mich irgentwann deprie an "flaschendrehen ?" fragte er an mich gewannt . Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und Wes stralte mich an "okay ! Jeff 'ängt an " ich drehte die Flsche und sie musste natürlich auf Nick zeigen "komm schon !" Nick nahm meine Hand und zog mich quer übers spielbrett . Nick zog mich halb auf ihn "Was soll das werden ?" fragte ich gegen seine Lippen als er den Kuss immer Intensiever werden lies "Jungss nmts euch nen zimmer !" gluckste Blaine . Nick nahm meine Hand und zog mich in eine stehende Position .Er drückte mich gegen eine Wand und küsste mich weiter "Nick .." ich wolte ihn wegdrücken doch er lies nicht von mir ab . Mir liefen Tränen über die Wange ich wollt zwar meine erstes mal mit Nick haben aber nicht wenn er hacke war . Wes schien das zu schnallen und drückte Nick von mir weg "Is gut Alter !" Wes schüttelte verständnis los den Kopf "Jeff du gehst besser !" ich nickte und rannte aus dem Partykeller und wollt eigentlich nur noch in mein Bett aber ich konnt nicht ins Zimmer also lief ich in den Wald . Ich lief eine ganze weile und wuste nicht mehr wo ich war und lies mich neben einem Baum sinken lies und meine Augen schloss . Ich hörte meinen Athem und ich hatte das gefühl in eine schlucht zu fallen . Wie konnte NIck blos so mit meinen Gefühlen spielen , er weiß doch das ich ... ach egal ,war mein letzter gedanke befor ich einschlief . ''Nick's sicht '' Ich wollte nach Jeff sehen und mich entschuldigen , aber in unserem Zimmer war er nicht , es war kalt ,es war ja auch mitte Oktober und Jeff war nicht in unserem Zimmer . Ich suchte alles ab doch ich fand ihn nicht ,als ich zurrück in Partykeller war sah Wes mich an "ICH HAB IHN NICHT GEFUNDEN ER MUSS IRGENTWOE DRAUSEN SEIN !" Wes sah mich geschockt an und lies seinen kurzen fallen "Nein ... warum macht er so ne scheiße er hohlt sich den tot ! Es ist ein scheiß Wetter drausen und kann jeden moment wieder anfangen zu regnen !" Wes rannte an mir vorbei und ich ihm hinterher . Als wir drausen waren fing es an zu donnern und es fing an zu regnen , ich hoffe nur das wir Jeff rechtzeitg finden ich könnt es mir sonst nicht verzeihen !" ''Jeff's sicht '' ich merkte wie der regen auf mich herrunterprasselte aber es war mir egal ,soll ich doch hier verrecken ."Jeff !" ich hörte Jemanden meinen namen rufen "Jeffery !" das war endeutig Wes "Ist er bewustlos ?" jetzt erkannte ich die andere stimme es war Nick .Ich merkte Hände an meinem Gesicht und an meinem oberkörper "Jeff komm schon mach die Augen auf , wir müssen hier weg !" ich machte meine Augen auf und sah in Nicks wunderschöne Augen ,alles um mich herrum verschwamm und ich sah nur noch Nick ,er legte meine Arme um seine Schultern "Wes hälf mir wir müssen ihn hier weg bringen , er hohlt sich sinst den tot !" ich sank nochmehr in mich zusammen und dan vielen mir die Augen wieder zu . "Komm schon Jeff wach auf , Ich liebe dich !" ich hörte Nicks stimme und sie klang traurig aber hatte er wirklich gesagt das er mich liebt ? .Ich wollte meine AUgen aufmachen , und Nick sagen das ich ihn auch liebe , aber nichts mein Körper zeigte keinerlei reaktion , aber wiso ? "Jeff ... b...bitte wach a....auf " ich merkte die Wärme an meiner Hand ich verscuhte meinen Hand zu zu drücken um Nick zu zeigen das ich ihn höre und anscheinend tat sich was "Jeff !?! " ich machte langsam meine Augen auf und sah in Nicks aufgequollenes Gesicht "Ich liebe dich auch !" Nick sah so über glücklich aus er legte seine Hand an meine Wange und küsst mich dan . ''HAPPY END Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12